1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to locks and more specifically, to a card lock and key lock assembly that includes two types of lock units, so that a user can selectively operate one of the two lock units to open the card lock and key lock assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional locks generally include two types, i.e. a key controlled type, which needs a correct key to unlock it, such as a pin tumbler lock, a magnetic lock or a card key lock, and a combination controlled type, which needs a correct permutation of the numbers or symbols to unlock it, such as a single- or multiple-dial lock, or a letter or number combination lock.
However, if a user loses the correct key of a key controlled lock, the user will be unable to open the lock and may have to break the lock or ask a locksmith for help. If the user forgets the correct permutation of the numbers or symbols of a combination controlled lock, the user will encounter the same problem.